


Snow on snow

by Laramie



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laramie/pseuds/Laramie
Summary: Thomas worries. He needn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I must have written like a hundred sleepy, cuddling-in-bed conversations by now but goddamnit, I just love them.

Something Thomas had noticed, but not wanted to mention, was that his beard was now coming in grey. Even though he knew _logically_ that it would make no difference, he couldn't quite rid himself of the fear that Jimmy would stop loving him if he looked old. And so he shaved with great care every morning, so worried about achieving the closest shave possible that he began to nick his skin - something he had not done since his first weeks and months of shaving. He even shaved again before going to Jimmy's room in the evenings, to make sure Jimmy couldn't catch a glimpse of the pallor of his evening stubble when he leaned in for a kiss.

The problem was, Jimmy himself was so youthful. He was twenty-seven - which was already eight years Thomas's junior - and looked five years younger to boot. Thomas didn't want Jimmy to feel like he was sharing his bed with an old man.

At Christmas, it all came to a head.

Thomas was so tired and full at the end of the day that he forgot to shave before going in to Jimmy's room, and for the first time they slept all night together.

On Boxing Day, Thomas woke to find Jimmy splayed on his chest, their arms around each other. He tightened his hold on Jimmy and sighed contentedly into his hair. He was so happy it was almost painful.

Jimmy stirred, rubbing his slightly scratchy cheek against Thomas's bare chest. "Mm..." he murmured.

Thomas stroked the silky skin of Jimmy's muscled back.

Jimmy shifted again before slowly raising his head to squint at Thomas. His mouth curved into a sleepy smile. There was sleep dust in the corners of his eyes.

Smiling back, Thomas opted to say nothing. The moment felt too sweet to need words.

After nudging their noses together, Jimmy laid his cheek back on Thomas's chest. "Your beard's gettin' grey," he murmured, his voice a little croaky.

Thomas froze, mortified that, after all this time, Jimmy had discovered his secret.

But before Thomas could panic too much, Jimmy finished: "'Slovely."

Thomas frowned slightly, considering the remark. His fingers resumed their stroking of Jimmy's back, unable to resist for long. "It's what?"

"You heard," replied Jimmy, who was always embarrassed whenever he accidentally let slip anything that might be called soppy.

So Jimmy didn't mind? _'Slovely_. Thomas's frown turned to a smile. "What makes you say that?"

"'Syou, innit? I don't know. Too early, shuddup."

Thomas closed his eyes and did as he was told. He didn't shave in the evening again.


End file.
